


To Love Him

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: This is a side series for "To Touch Him."  In this AU, Spot is trans masculine.  I will probably be writing multiple drabbles in this AU.  The SFW ones will be located here, while the Smut will be published as new chapters on "To Touch Him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains some transphobia by an OC. There is one slur used, which is censored. Please be mindful and feel free to skip this drabble, the next one is all fluff.
> 
> At this point in the AU, Albert has already joined Race and Spot's relationship. There will be more scenes elaborating on his addition later on! Nothing is chronological, sorry. :/ I'm just posting these as they come to me.

Spot yawned into one hand, holding Race’s with his other. Albert’s head was leaned against his back as he fiddled with his phone. This coffee line was way too long for Spot’s liking, but if he was gonna survive class this morning he would need the extra jolt. These two had kept him awake and busy half the night. He’d never imagined how difficult or how fun it could be, keeping two boyfriends satisfied at once.

Some guy at the front of the line finished his order and moved to the side to wait on his bagel, which allowed Spot to get a glimpse of his face.

“Shit,” he muttered. Tyler was the last fucker he wanted to see this morning, or probably ever. Spot ducked his head behind the girl in front of him and tugged on Race’s hand. “Guys, let’s go someplace else.”

Race looked down at him in sleepy confusion, and behind him Albert whined sadly. “Baaabe, this place has my favorite muffins!”

Spot gripped Race’s hand hard. Tyler had taken his food and was walking down the line towards them looking at his phone. Spot clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead. Maybe he wouldn’t see him. Maybe he would, and would just keep walking.

Just as he thought they might pass each other by without incident, Tyler slipped his phone in his pocket and looked up – straight at Spot. Disdain colored his features as he shook his head and muttered, “Fucking t*****.”

Spot’s heart fell through the earth as the slur hit his ears and pierced to his soul. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard. No one seemed to have taken notice – except his boyfriends. Albert’s face was twisted up in disbelief, and Race’s had already went red with rage.

Race took a step out of line towards the guy, and Spot released his hand to grab his forearm and try to hold him back. Albert was beside Race in a second, now both of them nearly blocking his view of Tyler. Race’s voice was steady but hateful. “Hey, what the fuck did you just say?”

Now people were looking. Spot avoided their eyes, trying to convince himself for sure that no one had heard what Tyler called him. He muttered under his breath. “Guys, it’s fine,”

“Like hell it is,” Albert hissed. He and Race looked ready to pounce. This man, a stranger to them, had become an enemy in a split second.

Tyler made a face of disgust. “Do you need something?”

Race locked eyes with him. “I wanna know what the fuck you just said about our boyfriend.”

Tyler looked between the three of them and snorted. “Boyfriend? Really? That’s what you call her?” He looked through the two of them at Spot. “You manage to trick two guys at once this time?”

Spot wanted to vanish into thin air and never be looked at again. Had anyone taken notice of that pronoun? How could they not? He wanted to throw up.

Albert took another step towards Tyler, pointing aggressively. “Hey, eyes on me asshole. You don’t fucking look at him.”

Spot could feel eyes examining him that hadn’t been before. It was hard to breathe. “Let’s just _go_ ,” he said shakily.

Tyler looked almost like he was enjoying this. “Do you know _what_ -”

Race interrupted him, leaning forwards and tugging out of Spot’s grip. “God have a face that looks like it just _really_ needs to be smashed in.”

Tyler’s eyes narrowed as he moved towards Race, giving his shoulder a harsh shove. “Try it, bitch.”

Albert had moved in to intervene, but Spot was faster. His vision had gone red the moment Race was touched. His panic had changed shape and fueled into his rage as he clenched his fist and shoved out from behind them.

A moment later his knuckles were aching. He stood between his shocked boyfriends and Tyler, who was sprawled out on the floor holding his face and cursing as blood poured from his nose. Everyone else near them had jumped and backed away, and few were getting out their phones. Spot vibrated with his anger, chest rising and falling heavily.

“Touch my fucking boyfriend again, _bitch_ ,” Spot spat. He lunged forwards with the full intent of jumping on Tyler and beating the shit out of him. Tyler flinched and made a little noise of fear, but Race and Albert’s hands were on Spot in an instant, pulling him back.

“Shit, Spot, _we gotta go._ ”

Spot wanted nothing more than to finish what he’d started, give Tyler what he so desperately deserved – but Race sounded scared, and someone was dialing their phone. He groaned in frustration and grabbed Race’s hand, dragging him out of the coffee shop. He looked back one last time to see Albert give Tyler a smug look and the finger before running after them.

The three finally slowed down in a walkway between two tall buildings. Spot’s adrenaline was fading, and tears stung at his eyes. Race was breathing hard and Albert was laughing. Albert grasped his face and kissed him before he could protest.

“God, you’re such a bad ass,” he said happily.

Spot pulled away and turned towards the brick wall, placing both hands on it and trying to remember how to breathe.

“Who was that guy?” Race demanded.

Spot shrugged and tried to be subtle about wiping his tears away on his arm. In his mind he replayed the last few minutes over and over, trying to remember if anyone had heard enough to _know_. “Best friend from high school.”

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Albert asked.

“God, I’m sorry,” Race whispered.

“It’s fine,” Spot said flatly. “Let’s get back to the dorm, I…” He suddenly felt really dizzy and couldn’t remember his words. His heart was beating too fast and he couldn’t slow it down.

“You were awesome,” Albert insisted, a little more gently. At the same time, Race reached out to touch his shoulder.

Spot whirled around, jerking away from the touch. He looked between the two of them accusingly. “How are you okay with this?”

Race and Albert were dumbstruck, and looked at each other in total confusion. Al just shrugged. Race shook his head. “We’re not. We were ready to fuck that guy up for you. No one gets to talk to you like that.”

“Not him,” Spot said, gesturing widely to his whole body. “ _Me_. How are you okay being with me?”

“Woah,” Albert said softly, moving towards him a bit. He stopped when Spot moved back, pressing himself against the wall. “Don’t let one cishet asshole make you think-”

“He’s gay,” Spot interrupted. “That’s what you don’t fucking get. Gay, straight, whatever. Everyone is always going to question why you want me, always going to give you shit about being with me. I’m not real enough for them.”

“ _Fuck_ everyone else,” Racer answered.

“Yeah,” Albert agreed. “I fucking love you, don’t let some shit for brains neanderthal make you doubt that.”

Spot blinked and looked over at Race, whose own eyes were wide in surprise.

Albert looked between them both, shifting uncomfortably at the sudden silence. “What’d I say?”

Spot’s voice cracked, just a little. “You love me?”

Al still looked deeply confused. “Well yeah, I love you both. Had I...” It dawned on him slowly, and he made a face of embarrassment. “Had I not mentioned that?”

“ _No_ ,” Spot and Race said in unison.

Albert shrugged sheepishly. “Oops?”

Spot’s world was still spinning, but he needed touch now. He stumbled towards Albert, who took him into his arms and held him tight. Race came over and wrapped himself around them both, kissing Spot’s hair tenderly.

“People could’ve heard,” Spot mumbled into Albert’s t-shirt. Al’s grip on him tightened. “What if it gets around?”

“We’ll handle it,” Race said softly. “Together.”

“No class,” Al decided. “We’re all gonna play hooky and cuddle.”

Spot nodded his agreement, his heart rate finally starting to normalize itself. He was terrified, there was no getting around that. Nothing was okay. But Albert and Race had his back, and loved him. And they would figure it out together.


	2. Chapter 2

Spot woke up with Race curled into his arms, snoring loudly. He chuckled at the beautiful sight and buried his face in blonde curls. This was too fucking good to be true.

Race let out a grumpy little whine as he shifted around. “What time is it?”

Spot groaned. He just wanted to stay like this. He reached for his phone and looked at the clock. “It’s- shitting fuck we’re late for class.”

Race kicked his legs in a positively toddler-like manner and dragged himself out of the bed, helping Spot up after him. Spot yawned and dug around while Race made a mad dash to get his clothes on.

“Damn it,” Spot cursed, tossing aside the shirt he’d worn yesterday.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I can’t…” Spot pursed his lips and then grumbled. “I can’t find my fucking binder.”

Race abandoned his own business to help Spot look. They finally discovered it had fallen off Spot’s chair and underneath his desk. Race held it up victoriously. “Ta da!” Spot sighed in relief and reached for it, but instead Race moved in close. “I watch you fight with this damn thing every morning, lemme help. Can I help?”

Spot shrugged a little uncomfortably, but nodded. “Sure, whatever.” They wrestled with it for a moment while Spot cursed and did his best to show Race how this worked. “Fucking… shit.”

“Well maybe if your tits weren’t so damn big,” Race snickered.

Spot couldn’t help but grin, and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. “Don’t make me kick your ass, Racer.”

Everything finally went into place with a little shifting, and Race stepped back with his hands in the air in surrender. “I think I could take you, but I don’t wanna find out.”

“Oh you do, do ya?” Mischief flashed in Spot’s eyes and he grabbed Race by the shirt without warning, shoving him across the room and right up against the wall as he crashed their lips together. Race kissed back eagerly, his hands going to Spot’s hips. After a moment Spot tangled his fingers in Race’s hair and jerked his head to the side so he could latch his teeth onto Race’s neck.

“Fuck, ah, we’re- mm, we’re late, baby,” Race whimpered out. Spot wasn’t listening, busy making sure Race had a new bruise to take to class with him. Race’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip, giving in. Class could wait. This was better.


End file.
